Everything I do I do it for you
by Serleena
Summary: Songfic sur la chanson de Bryan Adams. Roy se demande quelles sont les motivations de Riza pour rester auprès de lui.


**Une petite songfic Royai, qui me démangeait celle-là aussi ! En espérant que vous aimerez aussi.**

**Ah oui, j'oubliais : y sont pas à moi.**_

* * *

_

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more_

" Pourquoi restez-vous là chaque soir lieutenant ?" demanda Roy.

" Parce que vous avez du travail à finir, colonel." répondit Riza sans lever la tête.

" Ce n'est pas la vraie raison. Je peux très bien finir ça tout seul. Rentrez chez vous."

" Sauf votre respect colonel, c'est hors de question."

" Je ne le mérite pas. Je ne vaux pas la peine que vous restiez là alors que vous pourriez sortir ... et trouver quelqu'un."

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

" Ca c'est mon problème, monsieur."

Roy la regarda sans rien dire. Riza lui était si dévouée. Non contente de lui servir de garde du corps elle était capable de sacrifier sa vie personnelle pour lui. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Jamais. Même s'il le lui demandait. Le colonel s'était interrogé plus d'une fois sur ses motivations. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussée à s'engager ? Qu'est-ce qui l'attachait à lui à ce point ?

_Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice_

" Riza. Rentrez chez vous." reprit-il.

" Non. Pas tant que vous n'aurez pas terminé ces dossiers."

Mais quelle tête de mule !

" Pourquoi ?"

" Pourquoi quoi ?"

" Pourquoi restez-vous avec moi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à me suivre partout, à me protéger ?" demanda Roy.

" Parce que c'est mon travail."

" Mon instinct me dit qu'il y a autre chose. L'heure de service est passée depuis longtemps. Si vous vous limitiez à votre travail comme vous dites, vous seriez déjà partie."

Riza marqua un temps d'arrêt. Que pouvait-elle lui répondre ?

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_  
_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

C'est parce que je vous aime que je reste là, aurait-elle voulu lui dire. Je vous donnerais tout, ma vie, mon coeur, mon âme du moment que je peux rester à vos côtés. Je ne vous quitterais jamais. Je serais toujours là, pour vous protéger, vous aider à accomplir votre rêve. Je vous soutiendrais quoi qu'il arrive, même si on vous accusait de la pire atrocité.

_There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way_

Je vous aime plus que tout, je suis prête à tout pour vous. J'ai appris à manier les armes pour vous, à tuer pour vous. J'ai renoncé à mes rêves, à ma vie pour les vôtres. Tout ce que je fais, les moindres gestes, c'est pour vous et uniquement pour vous. Vous êtes toute ma vie, ma raison d'être. Et oui vous le méritez, parce que vous vous voulez changer les choses, parce que comme moi vous êtes fatigué des pratiques ignobles de l'armée. Vous n'êtes pas si mauvais que vous le croyez.

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you_

Je vous aime, je vous suivrais jusqu'au bout. Je mourrais pour vous s'il le faut. Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour vous. Voilà ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui répondre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne devait pas.

Riza soupira :

" Finissez votre travail avant que je ne me fâche." dit-elle.

Elle n'a pas répondu à sa question. Non. Roy plissa les yeux, soupira et se remit à ses rapports. Quand il eut enfin terminé, Roy se leva. Riza aussi, et attrapa leurs manteaux.

" Riza ..."

" Oui ?"

" Merci. Merci pour tout ce que vous faites. Merci de votre présence, de votre soutient et de votre protection." dit Roy.

Riza sourit. Roy se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. La tentation était trop forte. Il finit par l'embrasser tout court, et passionnément encore. Riza y répondit avec ferveur.

" De rien." souffla-t-elle.

_You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

" _Au moins maintenant j'ai ma réponse._" pensa Roy en la relâchant.


End file.
